Twilight Star
by seriouslyxblack
Summary: Running away from his past was not an impulse he would usually succumb to, but that was exactly what Harry Potter was doing when he left the wizarding world for Forks, WA. TwiXHP crossover, will be SLASH.
1. The Beginning Of The End

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight! Sadly, I gain no profit from this story.

_**The plot's pretty over-done but I had to write it. =) This is a Slash story! an it's definitely AU.**_

_**EC/HP, Em/R, A/J, C/Es, Jac/B . . . maybe i'm not completely 100% on the JacobXBella parts**_

_He wondered, briefly, if it was normal to feel so eerily calm as you stared into the eyes of your death; unflinching. _

_Those fiercely scarlet eyes that burned with such hunger. Such pure, primal hunger directed towards him. He should _

_feel absolutely terrified. . . and he did, just not for himself. _

_In such a short time it seemed he had grown far too affectionate towards the Cullen family. He _

_couldn't admit it to himself yet, but he knew that deep down that he loved them with all his being. That he would protect them with everything he had. The crazy eclectic bunch of vampires he'd collected for his family meant the world to him. _

_Which was why he desperately hoped that Edward would find someone worth while. Someone that could give him everything he_

_deserved. A someone that could prove to him that he was capable of being loved. That somone to love him dearly and never _

_let him go. _

_And yet even with that hope the thought of someone loving Edward made his heart ache, more than the thought of dying had._

_He would miss them, and he could admit to that. He would miss Alice's catchy excitement, and Emmett's easy-going manner._

_He'd miss the familial_ _feeling the Cullens, especially Carlise and Esme , envoked in him. The friendship and understanding that he held with_

_Jasper, that had nothing to do with his gift. Even Rosalie would be missed dearly, with her sharp dry wit and her odd sense of humor._

_The person most missed would be Edward, and oddly, he had no problem admitting to this._

_The one thought that made him the most calm was that _

_they were safe. Safe and very, very far away. This one thought brought almost instant relief to his weary mind and he begged to every deity listening to hold the Cullens back. _

_Those stupid, stubborn vampires would come after him, because they had promised. That was one of the things they'd promised to him that stuck. This _

_was something he knew they would never break. His heart both ached and swelled with joy at their promise; they would never abandon him. _

_Which was why, as his death swiftly approached, and as those burning blood red eyes pressed closer Aries Frost, formerly Harry Potter, smiled. After _

_all, it was only right that he die in their stead. As a certain professor had said before, in his usual condescendingly cruel manner and with a very _

_disgusted sneer, Gryffindors were noble to the very end._

_. . . . . and what __if__ heartwrenchingly noble was it; to die in place of those you loved._

_Review for me please! :3 Thankyou sooo much for reading!_

_v green lettered button down there v_

_v push it! it says review me please! -puppy eyes- v_

_v :D v_


	2. Author's Note

_thanks to everyone who is reviewing! i didn't expect such feed back! . it's amazin'! thankyou guys soooo much. the reason it's taking me so long to update is because i didn't actually have a first chapter written. this was just something i sketched together in my chem. class. -shrugs- anyways, my muse is escaping me for the introduction, but i'll try to update as fast as i can. (please take note of the corrections i've done, brought to my attention by my fabulous readers!) must go work on ideas now! ja!_

_- seriouslyxblack exit stage left_

_p.s._

_to address the italics comment, i really will only be using italics for certain things(i.e. flashbacks, thoughts, maybe speech and, of course, the preface) _

_p.p.s._

_i'am also extremely sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter!(i know i would)_


End file.
